


The SilverFlint Spectrum

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Silverflint drabbles from Drabble Day 2018.Flint represents endless possibilities.





	1. The Cyan Sea

When Silver got on a ship, that first time, it was because as a child alone on the shore, the sea represented endless possibility. He’s always known how to take his chances. 

In Captain Flint, against the back drop of Nassau’s coastline and the cyan sea beyond it, there are vast possibilities. 

“We might be friends by then,” he says, when Flint threatens death once they’ve found the Urca de Lima. He doesn’t think they’ll be friends. He doesn’t bother considering it. It’s an eternity away, it may never happen, it’s just one of a thousand possibilities this man represents.


	2. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver sleeps in the Captain’s cabin now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt, "Lavender".

Silver sleeps in the Captain’s cabin now. 

Nominally, for convalescence, but, well, he stays because he does. 

They talk late most nights. Flint pacing the room. Silver laid out on the window-ledge.

Tonight, Flint produces some lavender, tucks it into the pillow. “Your stump stinks,” he explains, nose wrinkled. Silver stares out the window, avoiding the topic. 

Flint sighs but clambers in beside him anyway. Silver is getting used to making room for him, even though officially it is Flint’s bed. 

He turns to face his partner. Flint’s eyebrows are raised. 

“Alright,” Silver relents, “I’ll let Howell look at it.


	3. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver, sailing away.

He thought he’d learnt, slowly, that hard lesson of living without a part of himself. He’d made adjustments, strengthened what needed to be strengthened to go on without it. He’d built himself up, he thought, to manage such loss. 

Still, he wasn’t prepared. Sailing away from all he built, he is forced to acknowledge what Flint took from him. What he is now without.

The wound festers. 

All day now he mutters to himself (to Flint), musing, discussing. In his bitterness, it pleases him. He has kept as large a part of Flint as he has given away of himself.


End file.
